seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part III
Issac, Drew, and Hugeo have managed to elude the Marines and walk into an abandoned warehouse. Drew: I never knew this warehouse existed! And near the center of town too! Issac: There are many, many alleys in Merceaux...you just have to know which ones to take. Even the Marines don't come here, so I sorta live here. Drew: You live here? Don't you have parents or someone to take care of you? Issac stares at Drew with a blank look on his face. Issac: ...no.... Drew: Oh, sorry. Well, I suppose that since we're gonna be here for a while, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Drew Grenza, and my parents run a brewery at the marketplace. Issac: Oh yeah, that place...your drinks are so bad I don't even bother to steal from your store. Drew hits Issac on the head. He cries out and nurses his 3-inch tall welt. Drew: Anyways, I like to draw, and I have no idea why the heck the Marines want to get me, unless it's because I somehow created an object from a drawing...Now you, hobo boy. Issac: I'm going to stab you. My name's Issac Tremau, and I don't live anywhere. I don't really want to get into specifics. Let's see...I like eating. Drew: Eating stolen goods, apparently. Issac: I prefer to think of it as "getting food loans." Drew: Anywayyyyyssss...how about you. Hugeo: Oh. I'm Hugeo. Issac: HUGEO? What kind of name is- Hugeo: HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME! Issac: Hey hey dude, chill out. You've literally raised the temperature by 20 degrees. Drew: Anything else...? Hugeo: Well...my father is a Marine, and I'm in training to join them...but then they started chasing me today for some reason after I ate that fruit... Issac: Wait...you WANT to become a Marine? Join the tyrannical force that restricts pretty much all freedom here? Hugeo: The Marines aren't cruel! They just want to make sure that everyone's safe! Drew: Wait...the Marines chased you because you ate a strange fruit, right? Same here! Hugeo: Yes...I wasn't sure why at first...but ever since I ate that fruit...my body's been acting weird. It keeps turning into something hot like magma! Drew: I see. It looks like the Marines were chasing us because we ate those fruits...and those fruits gave us powers. I can make anything I draw come to life, you can turn into magma, and Issac can become a monkey. Issac: I can see why the Marines want these abilities, especially Hugeo's. They seem pretty darn powerful. The question is, what should we do now? I hate the Marines, but they can have this power back for all I care. There doesn't seem to be any way to get rid of it, though. So are they just gonna keep chasing us for the rest of our lives? Hugeo: We could go to my dad...he's pretty high-ranking, and I'm sure he could get us out of trouble. Issac: Absolutely not. Do you want to get ourselves killed? Drew: I think I actually agree with Hugeo. Either we do that, or we turn ourselves in or leave the country. And I don't want to do either of the last two. And so the threesome embark through the streets, keeping a low profile and avoiding any Marines they see. Drew: So, Hugeo, you know the way to the Marine Base, right? Issac: He had better. I don't want to follow idiots with no sense of direction! Hugeo: Shut up! Of course I know! Drew: Keep it down, guys...remember, keep a low profile. Hugeo: All right...I'll try. Issac: I still can't see how you think the Marines are good. They freakin' shot you! Hugeo: Shut up! You're making me mad! Drew: Guyssss.... Issac: The Marines should be deposed! Do us all a favor and tell them that! Hugeo: ARGGGG! BE...QUIET! Hugeo's burst of rage causes everyone to notice them. That's not all, however. He briefly lost control of his powers, and hot magma literally spewed from his head. Marine: It's the Devil Fruit eaters! Quick, get them! Issac: Oh crap... Marines: Stay where you are! Hands up or we'll shoot! Issac: I gotta- *shoves Hugeo into an alley* Hugeo: What- Issac: Don't show yourself unless you want to shame your family. Drew: I'll hold them off as long as I can with my fruit! *starts sketching* It's rather rough, but it'll do... Drew pulls a sword out of her notebook and swings it around, bludgeoning any Marine who gets too close to her. Issac: I might as well contribute to this. Issac transforms into a monkey and attacks a Marine with his feet. The Marine gasps in pain, but recovers quickly and grabs Issac by the hand. Marine: A freak monkey-boy is hardly a match for the might of the Marines! Drew: Uh-oh, this isn't good... She continues swinging, when suddenly her sword is blocked by another. The force of the block sends her sword flying out of her hand, where it hits the ground and is absorbed into it. Marine: Make one move and you die. Marine 2, on Den Den Mushi: Commander, we have captured the Devil Fruit eaters. Commander: All three? Marine 2: Uhhh, no...we only saw 2. Commander: I suppose we will have to deal with the third one later...but bring the two you've captured to base immediately! Marine 2: Yes sir! Issac: GO TO YOUR DAD! GO! Marine: What the heck is he saying? Eh, must be a lunatic from eating that fruit. Back at the Marine Base, the Commander hangs up his Den Den Mushi, as he is eyed by a familiar prisoner in a very nearby cell. Man: I see you're having some problems retrieving the Devil Fruits. What can I say? What goes around comes around. Commander: SILENCE! You are about to see just how wrong you are... Category:Stories Category:The Second Piece Category:A New Dawn Arc Category:Universe of Kaido